


The Masters Decison

by DeadGirlAbandoned (DeadGirlRisen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dark Harry, Mod, Muggle hater harry, Time Travel, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlAbandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggles, previously Ignorant to the wizarding world. Not anymore and when they discovered us they didn’t want to live co aside us we tried to make peace talks but they wouldn’t have it, They bombed Diagon alley. This Is The story of Harry Potter of how he became the most powerful being ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masters Decison

**The Master’s Decision**

 

**Prolog:**

Muggles, previously Ignorant to the wizarding world. Not anymore and when they discovered us they didn’t want to live co aside us we tried to make peace talks but they wouldn’t have it, They bombed Diagon alley.

 

From that moment forward we were at war, we weren’t prepared for what they could do how destructive their weapons were, we didn’t even have much of an army. Voldemort was probably laughing at us from wherever he might be, he was right all along there was no way we could live alongside the muggles peacefully.

 

We tried so hard to be peaceful, I didn’t want to fight in another war, but they killed them my family, Ginny who kept me level headed my children who I cherished, They killed them so I retaliated I formed the Muggle Extermination Team and we fought them using everything we had.

 

We used curses we had previously banned, the unforgivables, for a moment hope shone through that we might survive that we might prevail, but then Muggles discovered some kind of gas. It had no effect on them whatsoever but for us it killed us slowly painfully Hermione and Ron were the first to die this way in my team.

 

They threw these bombs everywhere, the sky turned black, plants started to decay and the amount of wizards dwindled to thousands, t hundreds, to ten, to five, till I was the last one left. I was on the run from them Muggles, I cast the Avada a couple times and heard the soft thud of a muggle hitting the ground. The world was dying and they had killed it.

 

I barely had any energy left the gas may be thinnest in this area but it still had the effect of draining me of my magic. I turned and cast the killing curse a couple more times before going to diffindo a let messy but it would save my energy, I was already to low.

 

“Just give up Witch!” the Muggle sneered at me I glared and Hissed “I am a wizard you fool!” My eyes had long since bled red it was the curse of the true Dark Lords not that anyone knew i had glamoured them as soon as it happened but with no one left i had took the glamour off. not that it mattered but sometimes you need the random thoughts to survive.

 

They threw a gas I tried to apparate as that was the only way to escape its clutches fast enough but I was out of energy. I felt the gas enter my body pulling my magic out of me I sneered at the muggles and then said “See you in hell you bastards!”

  
  


Chapter one:

 

Harry Looked and saw himself standing in a desolate place dead trees sparsely populating the place and the ground was covered in ash. “So this is the afterlife?” Harry asked aloud looking around.

 

“No Master this but a place for me to talk to you,” A guy with a cloak said his skeleton face peeking out.

 

“Your Death” Harry said calmly not a question just a statement.

 

“Yes Master I am”

 

“So the legend of the Deathly Hallows were true then?”

 

Death gave a nod, “Now Master you have several Choices to make… Would you like to return to the dying world? Would you like to be reborn into this World in this time or maybe in another time? Would you like to be sent back in time? Or Would you like to be born into other worlds?”

 

“No I will not return to the dying world I can let you kill them all… Rebirth is out as that would just bah well unless it's in a different time but still… Being sent back in time now there's a possibility… What do you mean other worlds?”

 

“I could send you to different dimensions where you could live a life their and gain different abilities at the end of that life you would return here and decide what to do next in your life all abilities you gain you would keep of course…”

 

Harry tilted his head “How long will I be your master for?”

 

Death gave a smirk “Forever”

 

 


End file.
